El cazador de Almas
by Esephora
Summary: Edward es un poderoso medio demonio del infierno, el debera conseguir un alma pura para convertirse en un demonio completo, el alma de Bella es la apropiada pero Edward comete un error, se enamora de su presa. Sorry mal sumary : EdXBe
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, es la primera historia basada en Twilight que subo, haber que os parece, espero vuestros comentarios, se aceptan criticas

Observaciones: Twilight y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta historia

Estara escrita desde dos puntos de vista, el de Edward y el de Bella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward

Un grandioso castillo, en el corazón del infierno, llamas de fuego surcan a su alrededor pero no queman nada, se oyen los gritos de las almas perdidas que vagan por ese mundo, un mundo del que una vez que entras, ya no podrás volver a salir, lleno de condenados que arrastran cadenas cumpliendo una eterna condena, custodiados por demonios sin compasión.

En el interior del torreón el demonio mas feroz del infierno abandona la habitación en la que se encuentra, su padre le llama, tiene otra misión que cumplir, otro humano más que tomar.

Andaba despacio por los pasillos de aquel oscuro castillo, sus ojos mostraban ira, su rostro rencor, se alimenta de almas humanas, aquellas a las que su padre condena eternamente, y su único deseo es llegar al trono que algún día su señor, Carlisle, y a la vez, padre, le dejará, gobernando así todo un mundo lleno de dolor y agonía.

El demonio de pelo cobrizo y ojos negros como la noche se movía por sus instintos, pero al igual que muchos de aquellos seres que les rodeaba, el también vivía con su propia condena, necesitaba deshacerse de su corazón, su padre cometió un error en el pasado, y ahora es él quien lo esta pagando, él, el fruto del amor entre un demonio y un ángel, cuantas mas almas el consiga, mas oscuro será su interior, y así, llegara el momento en que toda bondad que heredó de su madre, desaparezca por completo siendo así el demonio mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

No le faltaba mucho para cumplir su oscuro deseo, tan solo un alma mas, y todo lo bueno que el tenia, ardería en las llamas de su propio mundo, y esta noche, cumpliría su propósito.

Edward necesito que vayas al mundo humano- la voz de su padre resonaba sobre los gritos de los condenados que los rodeaban, sobre su trono, miraba con déspota a su alrededor y de sus ojos salía un resplandor rojo, digno del amo y señor del infierno

Lo que desee, padre- la voz del pequeño Edward no era como la de su padre, aun tenia un deje de dulzura, como la de aquel ángel,

Deberás traerme el alma de una humana, esta noche ella morirá, y tu deberás traérmela aquí, pero deberás tener cuidado, ella es muy fuerte

No se preocupe por mi, la traeré, no hay alma humana que pueda tener mas fuerza que yo

Edward no me estoy refiriendo a ese tipo de fuerza, su alma es demasiado pura, ten cuidado, hijo

Si, ¿cual es el nombre de esa insignificante humana?

Isabella Swam, ahora vete y camúflate entre los humanos, no llames la atención, si te descubren, ya sabes lo que pasará

Si padre

Isabella Swam, gracias al alma de esa chica el seria un demonio completo, la parte de su madre desaparecería por completo, pero debería andarse con cuidado si era cierto lo que su padre le decía acerca del alma de esa mujer, quizás las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como el se imagina, aun así, el era el mas fuerte de todos, no se iba a dejar doblegar por una niña, esa misma noche, el pequeño ángel que dormitaba en el interior de Edward, desaparecería junto con el alma de aquella muchacha.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para partir hacia el mundo humano, en realidad, el trabajo que su padre le había encomendado no le llevaría mucho rato, tan solo tendría que esperar que esa humana muriese, acercarse a ella y arrastrar su alma hacia lo mas profundo de las tinieblas, y al fin, el seria un demonio libre.

Bella

Puff, ¿Cuándo iba a terminar este asqueroso día?

No había parado quieta, y estaba realmente cansada, el instituto, donde tenia que aguantar todas las estúpidas peroratas de los profesores, al tonto de Mike siguiéndome a todos lados, las tontas clases de gimnasia que terminaban con un fuerte golpe en el suelo, el estupido trabajo, con Mike de nuevo tras mi culo, y ahora, para terminar la faena, debo recoger a Charlie del trabajo por que se le averió el coche, esto es frustrante.

Para colmo, como regalo del cielo, una lluvia amarga y oscura que no me deja ver a través del cristal, que esta totalmente empañado por culpa de esta.

El cielo de Forks esta totalmente encapotado por nubes negras, con una lluvia permanente, en este pueblo el tiempo no era lo que se dice deslumbrante, pero nunca había sido tan negro, no era un día apropiado para salir al resbaladizo asfalto con un coche nada estable.

La carretera parecía no terminarse nunca, y las ruedas del auto amenazaban con un chirriante resbalón a causa de la lluvia.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido y mi mente no logro asimilarlo bien

El coche no aguanto aquella ultima curva de la carretera, empezó a derrapar por toda la carretera, precipitándose hacia un gran barranco, no había salida, el golpe era inminente

Justo al borde del barranco el coche paro en seco, no hubo colisión, pero, ¿Cómo era posible?, conseguí respirar tranquila al ver que mi vida no corría peligro, e intente salir lo mas rápida que pude del coche, cuando lo vi a él, un muchacho, agarro la parte de atrás de mi coche con una mano, con si el hubiera evitado el accidente, me quede anonadada, su mirada no era normal, unos ojos oscuros como la noche, y en su rostro se enmarcaba una expresión de consternación, como si el salvarme la vida, no hubiera sido de su agrado, de todas formas, ¿Quién o que era ese chico de pelo cobrizo?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aqui vengo con otro trozo de "El Cazador De Almas", me gustaria agredecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron comentarios y tambien a aquellos que leyeron el trozo anterior y no djaron comentario. Sigo diciendo que se aceptan comentarios criticos, son bienvenidos ^^

Sin nada mas que decir, os doy las gracias de nuevo y os dejo otro trozo que espero que os guste.

Espero con impaciencia vuestros reviews.

Twlight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si asi fuera, Edward estaria en mi cama :p, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mi fic ^^.

-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward

Llovía, llovía a mares, para un humano la visibilidad era prácticamente imposible.

Andaba por la carretera sin apenas hacer sonido con el rose de mis zapatos, tan solo tendría que tener un poco de paciencia y esperar a que el ansioso momento llegara.

Inspiraba el aire de mi alrededor, no me era necesario, pero ello causaba una enorme tranquilidad en mí, el olor a lluvia mezclado con el de tierra mojada era un dulce aroma para mi, pero, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Este eran los tipos de pensamientos que quería olvidar, tan solo un aroma debería hacerme mover, y no era precisamente el de la lluvia,

si no el de mi humano,

el de mi presa.

Al fondo de la carretera aparecieron dos luces, un coche se acercaba, pero no podía ver bien a causa de la lluvia al ser que había dentro, el auto poco a poco se iba acercando mas y mas, hasta que al final, mis ojos pudieron avistar su interior.

Una muchacha, de pelo color café y ojos chocolate, su rostro estaba frustrado, como si lo ultimo que deseara era encontrarse allí, aun así era hermosa, tanto que no podía creer lo que mi mente me decía,

"Edward es ella, es bella" ¿seguro? "Si Edward, mátala y vámonos"

¡No podía! Era imposible para mí.

El sonido de unas enormes ruedas perdiendo el control me atrajo de nuevo a la realidad, iba directa al barranco y el impacto seria casi seguro, moriría delante de mis narices.

El coche pasó justo a mi lado, casi rozándome, y cuando estuvo a punto de estrellar su morro contra el suelo del barranco alargue mi mano agarrandolo de atrás, evitando así choque alguno.

¿Qué había echo? ¿Había salvado a la humana que tendría que matar? ¿Por qué? estupidos sentimientos angelicales, ¿ellos son los causantes de todo esto? Pero la pregunta que mas me repetía una y otra vez era ¿ por que no puedo quitar mi mirada de esos profundos ojos chocolate que me hacen sentir ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos?

BELLA

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo, había estado a punto de estamparme con el coche y convertirme en poco mas que una masa humana cubierta por metal, pero por suerte no había sido así, alguien me salvo, pero eso no me quitaba el miedo, nadie normal podía agarrar un coche y pararlo en seco sin sufrir consecuencias, como si parara a una chica a punto de caerse por ir montada en bicicleta.

Le tenia frente a mi, pero ninguno de los dos hablo nada, el estaba consternado y yo sorprendida, las palabras no querían salir de mi garganta, ni siquiera un gracias por salvarme.

Su rostro solo mostraba ira a la vez que miedo, se debatía sobre algo en si mismo, aun así, su cara no dejaba de ser la mas hermosa, blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos dorados me hacían caer en una especie de dulce abismo.

Adelante un paso hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, ante esto el retrocedió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció, pero ¿Qué esta pasando? Todo es demasiado extraño para mí.

Me quede sentada en el alcen de la carretera durante horas, con la mente fuera de mi cuerpo, junto a aquel muchacho,

¿lo volvería a ver? Esperaba que si, tenia mucho que agradecerle, pero… ¿era un chico normal?

No, no lo era, nadie se desvanece en el aire como si nada, eso era imposible, pero, si tenia que volver a ponerme en peligro para verle, lo haría,

era un hermoso ángel enviado del cielo.

EDWARD

"Venga Edward mátala, nos os ve nadie, solo tienes que mover los pies y acabar con ella allí mismo"

no podía parar de repetir esto dentro de mi mismo, mientras que esa niña me miraba con cara asustada

"pero no puedo matarla, mi cuerpo no me deja, no quiero hacerle daño, no puedo"

este otro pensamiento se debatía contra el anterior, quería matarla pero no podía, ¿por que?, como demonio mi deber era acabar con su estúpida vida, pero mi corazón no me dejaba, ojala pudiera arrancármelo y dejar de sentir, cada vez odiaba mas a mi madre por haberme dejado estos sentimientos.

La chica adelanto un paso hacia mi, esto me descoloco por completo, una chica normal hubiera salido corriendo nada mas sentir mi aura, tan solo con el hecho de haber parado de forma extraordinaria su coche la habría advertido de que yo soy peligroso, pero sin embargo ella osaba a acercarse a mi, por un momento quise obstruir las distancias entre nosotros y tocarla, sentir su frágil piel bajo mis manos, pero esta vez mis instintos no me iban a fallar, me fui, me desvanecí ante sus ojos, necesitaba ayuda, y sabia de una personita que quizás me la podría brindar.

Edward… ¿estas seguro de querer matarla?- su vocecita frágil resonó por todo el torreón del castillo

Alice ¿cállate quieres?, no quiero que Carlisle se entere de que e vuelto sin haber matado a esa humana

¿Como se llamaba?- pregunto con su vista clavada en mi

Isabella- conteste, aunque inmediatamente después me arrepentí,

era la primera vez que llamaba a alguna de mis victimas por su nombre, raramente los recordaba, y Alice tan solo quería probar ese hecho

Creo que no deberías hacerle daño Edward, esa humana tiene algo que te atrae

Alice que tu optaras por un camino distinto al mío no quiere decir que te haga caso ¿vale? Es la ultima alma que tengo que matar y lo voy a hacer- Alice, al igual que yo era medio demonio, pero ella opto por su "lado bueno" "estar rodeadas de almas condenadas no es un paraíso para mi" me decía ella" este hecho no lo sabia ningún demonio, al contrario que mi caso, tan solo lo conocía Carlisle, mi hermana vivía en secreto en uno de los mas oscuros torreones, esperando la llegada de un ángel que viniera a por ella para llevársela al reino de mi madre, cualquier día se la llevarían y yo perdería a mi confidente, aunque nuestros caminos fueran muy diferentes seguía siendo mi hermana y la quería.

Ya lo se Edward, tu nunca me haces caso… pero esta vez al menos intenta pensar antes de actuar, hazme caso Edward, esa chica puede ser especial, tu mismo te has dado cuenta

Esta bien Alice.. pero no voy a cambiar de idea, yo soy un demonio y como tal tengo que acabar con ella, no te prometo nada

Vuelve al mundo humano, y vigílala, si piensas que la debes matar hazlo, pero si por un segundo lo dudas dale tregua y piénsalo ¿vale?

Eso hare, he de irme, tu aura buena me esta nublando demasiado, no es que te quiera echar pero… ¿cuando vendrán a por ti? Cada vez llamas mas la atención con ese resplandor blanco

No lo se.. me iré cuando sea el momento apropiado, además, ¿Qué seria de ti si yo no estuviera aquí demonio del tres al cuarto?

Sabes que nada.

Salí de aquel torreón oculto dedicándole a mi hermana una sonrisa, ella tenia razón, sin su ayuda, yo estaría perdido, la echaría mucho de menos cuando se fuera.

Ahora tendría que vigilar a esa humana, me volvería a encontrar con ella y comprobaría cuan especial es, si esque lo era, y después, acabaría con su vida. Un pinchazo agudo dio de lleno en mi estupido corazón al pensar aquello, al pensar en la muerte de la humana.

bah! Solo son sentimientos angelicales, nada más.

Me envolví en una espesa bruma para dejar atrás mi hogar y sumergirme en el mundo humano de nuevo, esta vez no fracasaría.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Bueno, sé que llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar la historia

Ha sido por falta de tiempo, comencé los estudios en la Universidad y ya saben cómo va la vida universitaria, todo el día rodeada de apuntes y, en mi caso, libros de historia ya que mi carrera es un Grado en Historia.

Pero al fin pude actualizar, espero que aun sigáis leyendo mi historia y os guste

Os acepto las críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas, todos aprendemos de los errores.

Sin más os dejo un trozo, pronto pondré otro. Espero que tenga buena aceptación.

….

Todos los personajes que aparecen en el fan fic son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los uso para realizar mi pequeña historia.

BELLA

Ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti , el maldito despertador hacia sonar su estridente sonido por toda la habitación, ya era hora de despertarme, aunque apenas había cerrado los ojos para dormir, y ya los tenia que abrir, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, habia gente con reflejos rojos y blancos persiguiéndonos a el y a mi, si, al chico que me salvo la vida, no había conseguido quitarme su imagen de mi cabeza, había un aura misteriosa a su alrededor aquella noche, pero, cuando intente acercarme a él, se desvaneció, envolviéndose con el aire de la noche oscura, suena una locura digna de manicomio, pero fue así.

Me levante con desganas y me vestí sin siquiera mirar lo que me ponía, llegue al espejo del baño para poder doblegar un poco aquella cosa rebelde que llevaba encima de la cabeza, mi pelo, aunque poco conseguí, y me lo tuve que recoger, sin desayunar, cogí mis libros y ande hasta el instituto, no pensaba coger mi coche en una buena temporada después de aquel casi accidente en el que, probablemente, habría perdido mi vida, pero aquel ángel consiguió salvarme la vida, no podía ser otra cosa que eso, un ángel.

Bella ¿que te pasa? Llevas todo el día en babia- la voz de Ángela me trajo de nuevo al mundo terrestre, las clases se me antojaban demasiado pesadas y largas y no podía evitar distraerme

Nada, es que anoche no dormí bien y estoy muy cansada

Entonces mejor no te propongo nada- la decepción en ese instante surcaba su cara

¿El que me ibas a proponer?

Esta tarde, después de clase, iré con Jessica a comprar los vestidos para la cena de fin de trimestre, es dentro de un mes y aun no tengo nada, mientras que vosotras ya lo tenéis todo preparado, pero necesito dos opiniones y te iba a pedir que vinieras, pero viendo lo cansada que estas…

Tranquila Ángela, yo tampoco tengo vestido, de todas formas, no pienso ir a ese estúpida cena, pero voy con vosotras no te preocupes- se lo dije con la sonrisa mas calida que pude, pero en mi interior lo ultimo que quería era ir de compras

Pero ¿por que no quieres ir? Sera divertido, después de la cena habrá un baile y todo

Por eso mismo Ángela, por eso mismo

No se hablaba de otra cosa en el instituto desde hace semanas, de la cena y el bailecito, no me apetecía nada ir, no me gustaba bailar, así que ese día me quedaría en casa, no pensaba ir ni a rastras.

Finalmente llego la tarde, y Ángela paso a recogerme junto con Jessica, el camino hacia Port Angeles fue rápido, ellas empezaron a cuchichear acerca de cómo seria esa "mágica" noche para ellas, Ángela iría con Ben, Jessica aun no tenia pareja pero esperaba que Mike se lo pidiera.

Toda una tarde de tienda en tienda, y finalmente Ángela encontró su vestido, color rosa pálido, le quedaba genial, yo aun tenia que hacer un par de cosas en la cuidad, así que me separe de ellas.

Bella nos vemos dentro de una hora aquí mismo- me dijo Jessica, tirando del brazo de Ángela hacia una tienda de zapatos

Esta bien, después nos vemos

Con paso distraído me dirigí hacia la calle principal, necesitaba comprar algunos libros y algo para la cena ya que no iba a permitir otra vez pizza, la termine aborreciendo, y todo gracias a Charlie.

Sin darme cuenta había entrado en una calle demasiado oscura, me gire para desencaminar mis pasos, pero algo me tiró del brazo, intente chillar pero me tapo la boca con la mano

Shh calla, de todas formas, aunque grites, nadie te escuchara- una voz estropajosa me susurro aquellas temibles palabras en el oído

Una de sus manos tapaba firmemente mi boca, dificultándome la respiración, mientras que la otra inspeccionaba mis bolsillos, intentaba robarme, desee que terminara pronto, que cogiera todo el dinero que encontrara y me dejase ir

Consiguió quitarme todo lo que llevaba encima, incluida mi camisa, tenia otras intenciones además de robarme

Eres preciosa, suerte que te a dado por entrar en este callejón, ya llevaba un rato siguiéndote

¡SUELTAME!- conseguí chillar cuando su mano libró mi boca y empezó a toquetear mi cuerpo

¡Shh! CALLATE O SERA PEOR PARA TI

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, de modo que todo iba a acabar aquí, sentía como sus manos pasaban de arriba abajo en mi cuerpo, cada zona que tocaba ardía como si me pusieran encima un hierro al rojo vivo, cerré los ojos fuertemente, deseando caer muerta, para no sentir mas, y pensé que así había sido, que finalmente había caído, cuando deje de sentir su respiración envenenada sobre mi cara y sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, ya solo sentía unos brazos calidos que se giraban en torno a mi de forma protectora, abrí los ojos, mi visión estaba nublada, pero pude ver su rostro, el de mi salvador, el de mi ángel.

EDWARD

Odiaba tener que andar por las calles como un mero humano mas, como otro ser de inútil existencia como la de ellos, el amanecer pronto haría su aparición y yo aun no había encontrado a la chica.

Seguí su rastro, su olor, que a decir verdad, olía deliciosamente bien, demasiado bien para ser de una simple humana, y finalmente logre encontrarla.

Su rastro me llevo hasta una casita, donde supongo, vivirá ella, vi que había un balcón sobresaliente de la casita y que en ese punto su olor se hacia mas fuerte, subí sin dificultad por la fachada, oculto entre los árboles que había delante para que nadie me viera, y me pare frente al cristal observando lo que había dentro.

Allí estaba ella, dormida, por un momento me olvide del mundo, de mi alrededor, cuando vi su cara, podría pasar por un ángel con aquel rostro tan pacifico.

Esto no podía ser así, esta niña me estaba volviendo loco, no podía hacer lo que Alice me había pedido, no podía esperar, tenia que acabar con ella, o si no, ella acabaría conmigo.

Me gire para salir de allí, no podía observarla mas, la tentación de entrar y tocarla, estar junto a ella, era demasiado fuerte.

mi ángel… no te vayas…

Aquello hizo que la sangre se me helara en las venas, ¿me había visto?, me gire, esperando encontrar sus ojos profundos, comos lo de aquella noche, con una pizca de miedo, pero llenos de curiosidad, pero no encontré nada, estaba soñando, y hablaba en sueños, solo eso.

El resto de la mañana para mi fue aburrido, me dedique a seguirla pero su vida era pura monotonía, así que decidí dejarla por un momento y irme a algún lado a pensar, a poner en orden mi ideas, a poder despejar mi cabeza y mi interior.

Me interne en el bosque de Forks, comencé a correr como no lo había echo nunca, para sentir en aire en mi cara, olvidándome de todo, correr era lo que mas me gustaba hacer cuando estaba desesperado, aunque nunca me había llegado a sentir de esta manera.

Con mi carrera había llegado a un pequeño prado, el sitio perfecto para poder desconectar y pensar, me eche sobre la húmeda hierba y en ese instante ella volvió a mi mente, ¿que pasaba exactamente?, ¿por que cuando tengo que matarla tan solo me ocupo de salvarla? Podría haberla dejado estamparse contra aquel barranco, coger su alma, y convertirme en lo que mas deseaba, un demonio, pero no lo había ver su rostro en el interior de su coche me quede como hipnotizado, pero si era una chica normal, Bella… su nombre le venia perfecto, era hermosa, eso no lo negaba, pero aun así… ¿Qué me esta pasando?, al principio pensé que eran los estupidos sentimientos angelicales que a veces me hacían "comportarme bien" pero esto era demasiado, ¿y si es.. Otra cosa? Mi corazón llevaba parado mucho tiempo, marchito, y desde que sigo a esta chica, vuelve a latir dentro de mi.

Y así pasaba el tiempo, con Bella en mi cabeza, hasta que me di cuenta de lo mas inevitable.

Salí corriendo del prado, la había dejado sola y algo me decía que eso no auguraba nada bueno, en el pueblo ya no se encontraba su olor tan fuerte como se sentía esta mañana, comencé a correr por la carretera siguiendo su aroma, y me llevo a una gran ciudad, llena de gente, tiendas y coches.

Me impacientaba, no la encontraba, la busque por la calle principal pero ay su olor ya se mezclaba con otros, empecé a preocuparme, cuando la oí, fui un susurro en el viento, pero era ella, y estaba en peligro

Corrí siguiendo su voz y llegue hasta un callejo oscuro, la vi oculta en una esquina, pero no estaba sola, un hombre que emanaba un asqueroso olor a alcohol añejo estaba con ella, me acerque un poco mas sin que ninguno de los dos me vieran y entonces comprendí lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella estaba medio muerta en los brazos de aquel tipo, con los ojos cerrados y su cara empapada en lagrimas, él la despojaba de su ropa y ensuciaba cada recoveco de su cuerpo con sus manos, en ese instante no sentí nada, solo odio, dolor y furia, de una forma inimaginable, como solo un autentico demonio lo podía sentir, me dirigí hacia aquel tipo a una velocidad que era imperceptible por sus ojos, puse mis manos sobre su cuello y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba entrando en mi mundo, en el infierno, había acabado con su vida, ella ni se había dado cuenta, seguía llorando sin parar con los ojos cerrados, la cogí entre mis brazos, era calida, suave, y frágil, tan frágil que me prometí a mi mismo no hacerle daño nunca, finalmente, esta humana, había acabado conmigo.


End file.
